narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanahebi Hakuyō
Kanahebi Hakuyō (白葉カナヘビ, Hakuyō Kanahebi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Hakuyō clan. Kanahebi is a character created by Sir Aether. Background At some point in the past, Kanahebi was playing in a park and saw Naruto Uzumaki. Before she could go talk to him, Kanahebi was prevented by her father, stating that she shouldn't associate with a monster such as him, greatly confusing her. Around a year before the start of the series, Kanahebi took part in the chūnin exams and made it to the final round of the last stage much to the surprise of just about everybody. Despite loosing the final match, she was promoted to chūnin. Personality Kanahebi is a cheerful and playful individual and is highly enthusiastic. Kanahebi loves to help people and often volunteers for missions and other odd jobs. She has also been described as immature and erratic. Despite this, Kanahebi is aware of these personality traits and often takes advantage of people's perception of her, showing that she is highly manipulative. She has also been shown to love being in her dragon-form, with it being her favorite pastime. Kanahebi was close to her father when he was alive, often sparring with him and frequently asked his advice. When he sacrificed himself to save her, she was devastated and horrified that he did so, and had to be forcefully dragged away to prevent her from going to him. She is also shown to be flirtatious, often calling guys who catch her fancy cute. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she developed a liking to a Kirigakure shinobi named Umeki Kodachi, but did not develop any serious feelings for him until she saved his life and he later gave her a love letter. A few years after the war, she and Umeki marry and have a son, Suirō. As a mother, she is highly proud and protective of her son, and insisted that she teach him how to properly control his kekkei genkai. Appearance Like all members of her clan, Kanahebi's appearance is "exotic". She has bright pink eyes and wavy cyan hair that reaches her lower back. During Part I she wears the standard Konoha outfit, consisting of a flak jacket, dark blue shinobi pants and a red forehead protector. She also wears a necklace with a golden star on it. Because of her kekkei genkai, she possess cyan scales on her stomach. In Part II her hair is shorter, only being shoulder length. She also began wearing two earrings in each ear and has stopped wearing the star necklace (though she does keep it on her). Abilities Chiryūmyaku Kanahebi's main form of combat stems from her Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai. Specifically it allows her to fully or partially transform into a powerful dragon-like entity and manipulate the scales on her body of offensive or defensive purposes. By combining these abilities with her taijutsu prowess, Kanahebi becomes a powerful and formidable foe. She could attack from a distance by manipulating her scales to form a blade-like extension on her arm and if needed, to quickly detach it. Using these same scales, she could have them cover her whole body to act as a defense capable of deflecting kunai and swords with ease at the cost of sacrificing some mobility. By transforming her hands into claws, she could tear apart her opponents and slice through bone with ease. In addition to claws, she could form antler-like crests on her head to ram her opponent with. Her most powerful ability granted by the Chiryūmyaku is to fully transform into a dragon-like entity. When fully transformed, Kanahebi gains enhanced strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and armor plating. While in this form, she can perceive her surroundings by sensing vibrations in the ground. A downside to this form is that the user is rendered blind. Another downside is that the transformation is gradual and takes around 15-30 minutes to fully transform. Physical Prowess As a member of the Hakuyō clan, Kanahebi is highly skilled in taijutsu. Kanahebi herself was gifted with impressive speed, reflexes, strength and dexterity. During the Konoha Crush, she was shown to be capable of holding her own against several invading Suna and Oto shinobi. Nature Transformation Intelligence Despite her reputation for being air headed, Kanahebi has been shown to be highly intelligent in battle and has shown to be a master of deception. She often hides her true powers and exaggerates her playful personality, which usually causes her opponents to underestimate her. During her chūnin exams, she managed to make it to the final round without revealing her kekkei genkai by constantly tricking her opponents into thinking she was weaker than she really is and by acting clumsy, causing her opponents to believe she won her matches due to luck. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams During the Chūnin Exams, Kanahebi was amongst the group of chūnin that accompanied Ibiki Morino as overseers for the written portion of the exams. Like the others chūnin, she recorded any signs of cheating, smiling and even waving at a few of the participants, creeping them out. Konoha Crush A month later, Kanahebi would appear watching the final rounds with her father Agama. During each of the matches, she talked with Agama what she thought about each participant. She showed surprise at Naruto's win against Neji and recalls her own exam matches. Kanahebi along with most of the audience were put to sleep with a genjutsu, though she is quickly woken up by Agama. She is later seen assisting her father with her draconic abilities in fighting the invading Suna and Oto shinobi. Several days after the invasion is successfully repelled, she attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Recovery Mission Kanahebi was not present in the village during Sasuke's defection, instead being on a mission with Shino and Shibi Aburame. When she returned to the village and heard that Sasuke left, she recalls his match against Gaara during the Chūnin Exams, and remarked that he had great potential. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After Naruto's two-and-a half years of training and return to Konoha, Kanahebi is seen as one of the gate guards who lets him back into Konoha. Twelve Guardian Ninja When Konoha is being attacked by the revived zombie members of the Kohaku clan, Kanahebi is seen protecting the civilians and attacking any of the zombies that get near her. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Kanahebi was later assigned to be a part of the Nijū Shōtai. She and her teammates went in search of Akatsuki members at one of their known bases, and while they failed to find any of the S-rank criminals, she did find one of their associates, whom she brought back to Konoha for interrogation. She later attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, along with the rest of the villagers, noting to herself that he paid the ultimate price as a shinobi. Pain's Assault Kanahebi is seen walking around the village when Pain launches his attack. While helping to evacuate civilians, she notices the Asura Path, and leaves to confront him. She attempts to attack him, only to be repelled by its missiles. She then tries a feint and manages to land a hit with her Dragon Scale Spear technique, only for it to little damage due to the path's mechanical body. Seeing no choice, Kanahebi begins her activates her Draconic Rampage technique. After stalling her opponent for 15 minutes, she manages to reach her full dragon form and injures the Asura Path. However, she fails to land any more hits due to the Asura Path using the chakra propulsion on its feet to dodge her attacks. She is then stunned by one its powerful punching attacks and while vulnerable, is hit with a blast of chakra, knocking her away some distance and forcing her back into her human form. Before the Asura Path can finish her off, it leaves to go assist the Deva Path in fighting Kakashi, leaving a dying Kanahebi behind. Getting up to go seek medical attention, Kanahebi hears the cries of a child trapped in rubble. Knowing that she is dying, Kanahebi uses the last of her strength to lift the rubble, allowing the child to escape. This causes her already grievous wounds to tear open, killing her. After dying, Kanahebi meets with her mother, whom Kanahebi had never met. The two converse for a while before Kanahebi is enveloped in a light and is brought back to life, but not before she can say goodbye to her mother. Kanahebi then wakes up, surprising her grief stricken father. She tells him that she met her mother and later learned that Naruto defeated Pain. As Naruto returns to Konoha, Kanahebi is seen among the villagers cheering for him. Five Kage Summit During the events of the Five Kage Summit, Kanahebi, despite her recent revival is seen helping rebuilding the village by moving building materials to where they are needed. She was later seen when news was brought to the village about Sasuke's activity with the Akatsuki. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Kanahebi is placed in the Second Division. Before the armies mobilize for war, she is seen conversing with a Kiri shinobi named Umeki Kodachi, calling him cute, much to his embarrassment. Her entire division is sent to intercept a large segment of the White Zetsu Army, which Kanahebi joins Kitsuchi in attacking the unearthed Zetsu with her claws. She is later seen as a part of the reinforcements sent to the First Division. She eventually runs into and saves Umeki from several Zetsu clones. Afterwords, due to the sheer number of Zetsu, she decides to use her Draconic Rampage technique. Following her transformation, she managed to take down dozens of the surrounding Zetsu. Following the defeat of Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she is seen with several other shinobi helping to take down Kakuzu's fire and water mask and successfully destroying them with help from Umeki, Sanyu Kazan and Illia Tatsumaki. She is later seen during the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's rampage, protecting several shinobi from its shockwaves. Following the Statue's retreat, Kanahebi reverts back to her human form and is reassigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division's compound. While resting at the compound, she is given a love letter by Umeki, which she loudly accepts, much to his embarrassment. The following day, after the Zetsu's abilities are discovered, Kanahebi is seen in her full dragon form protecting one of the medical tents. Because there is no effective way to identify the disguised Zetsu, she is hostile to anybody who approaches the tents. Eventually, Naruto arrives and with his abilities, is able to find and eliminate the Zetsu. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax On the second day of the war, Kanahebi mobilizes along with the rest of the Second Division. After the Ten-tails is restrained, Kanahebi prepares to attack it with a water release technique, but is quickly repulsed by the now fully matured Ten-tails. Later as Tobi uses the Ten-tails as a medium for the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, she is protected by Sanyu Kazan's ice dome alongside several other shinobi. She is later given some of Kurama's chakra and notes that it feels weird, but powerful. Later after the Ten-tails creates multiple natural disasters, Kanahebi helps form a defensive line to protect Naruto as he is being healed by Sakura. When the Ten-Tails prepares to destroy the Allies with a Tailed Beast Ball, she helps form a simple earth barrier to try and reflect the Tailed Beast Ball. The ball breaks through the defenses, but is slowed enough for the reincarnated Fourth Hokage to arrive in time to save them. When Sanyu, Illia and Umeki ask who the four figures are, Kanahebi tells them that they are the four previous Hokage. When the Ten-tails creates an army of clones, Kanahebi teams up with Umeki and attacks them with a combination of her draconic abilities and Water Release. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki After Tobi becomes the Ten-tails jinchuriki, she expresses shock after he destroys the Four Red Yang Formation. Later after Tobi Sets up a tree and the Six Red Yang Formation, Kanahebi is given Kurama's chakra and teleported by Minato outside the barrier before the Tailed Beast Balls explode. Later when the Ten-tails manifests its true form as the Shinju and starts absorbing chakra from the alliance, Kanahebi helps cut people loose with her Dragon Scale Spear technique. At some point she gets caught by a branch but is freed by Umeki. She and Umeki are then surrounded by several more branches, but are rescued by Agama. However, the three are quickly surrounded by more branches, causing Agama to sacrifice himself to save their lives, much to Kanahebi's horror. Later she resumes her attack on the Shinju along with the rest of the Konoha shinobi while being led by Tsunade. She later joins with the rest of the Alliance in pulling the chakra out of Tobi and freeing the tailed beasts. She is later seen with the rest of the Alliance being attacked by Guruguru using a miniature version of the Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands technique. After Guruguru ends the battle abruptly, she looks up at the moon with Madara's reflected dōjutsu. After getting caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kanahebi dreams that she is a respected hero of Konoha and could enter her dragon form whenever she wanted. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Kanahebi and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke who ended the war. She later returns to Konoha to help bury the dead and pays respect to her father at the mass funeral. Blank Period Epilogue Years later, Kanahebi married Umeki Kodachi and had a son, Suirō. After he got out of class, she began to train him in using his Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia * The name "Kanahebi" refers to the Japanese Grass Lizard. * Kanahebi's chakra color has been shown to be silver. * According to the databook(s): ** Kanahebi's hobbies are playing in her dragon form and swimming. ** Kanahebi wishes to fight anybody who she thinks would be fun to fight. ** Kanahebi's favorite foods are chocolate and coffee, while her least favorite are leeks and bamboo shoots. ** Kanahebi's favorite phrase is X. Quotes * (To her father about Naruto) "Why can't I talk to him? You said that he's a monster, but so are we, and that doesn't make any of the other villagers hate us." References * The 1st picture was made in Rinmaru Games' Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. * The 2nd picture was made in Rinmaru Games' Anime Partners Dress Up Game: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=anime-partners-dress-up-game. * The 3rd picture was made in Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Couple Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator Category:DRAFT